European Federal Guard
The European Federal Guard, officially known as the Europaea Foederatum Cohortis, is a reserve military force, composed of Federal Guard units or military members organized according to macro-region. The majority of Federal Guard soldiers and airmen hold a civilian job full-time while serving part-time as a Federal Guard member. The Federal Guard is a joint activity of the Ministry of Defense composed of reserve components for the European Army and the European Air Force: the Army Federal Guard and the Air Federal Guard. Organization The Federal Guard is organized into units stationed in each of the federated states and operate under their respective regional governors. They may be called up to help respond to domestic emergencies and disasters such as hurricanes, floods and earthquakes. Federal Guard units may be mobilized for active duty to supplement regular armed forces in times of war or national emergency. Federal Guard Land Forces Both in peace and war, Federal Guard Land Forces units are in charge of securing vulnerable coastal regions. It is considered likely that in any seaborne invasion conducted on Europe that Federal Guard Land Forces units would be the first to engage enemy forces. They are also assigned to assist in securing air bases and naval facilities as needed. They are organized into subordinate units which are stationed in each of the macro-regions. As stipulated by regulations, each district maintains a force equivalent to a mechanized division (2 mechanized brigades and 1 motorized infantry brigade), as well as enough stationary infantry brigades to cover sectors considered "vulnerable" to sea-borne or air-borne assault. The FGLF is also responsible for the security of areas adjacent to naval and air bases. Air Federal Guard Air Guard units are assigned to maintain air superiority over their respective states. In peacetime, they are under the control of the district's government. However, they can be federalized by a Parliamentary order. As with the Army Federal Guard, they are jointly organized by the district governments and the EFC establishment. Regulations require each district to maintain 4 squadrons of air superiority or multirole fighter aircraft. Organization Benelux Air District * 101st "Benelux" Fighter Group ** 201st "Wallonie" Fighter Squadron (EAF Florennes) (F-16 Fighting Falcon) ** 202nd Fighter Squadron (EAF Leeuwarden) (F-16 Fighting Falcon) ** 203rd Fighter Squadron (EAF Volkel) (F-16 Fighting Falcon) ** 204th Fighter Squadron (EAF Beauvechain) (F-16 Fighting Falcon) French Air District * 102nd "Gallia" Fighter Group German Air District * 103rd "Germania" Fighter Group ** 209th "Boelcke" Fighter Squadron (F-4F Phantom) ** 210th "Richthofen" Fighter Squadron (F-4F Phantom) ** 211th "Immelmann" Fighter Squadron (F-4F Phantom) ** 212th "Steinhoff" Fighter Squadron (F-4F Phantom) Italian Air District * 104th "Italia" Fighter Group ** 213th Fighter Squadron (EAF Grosseto) ** 214th Fighter Squadron (EAF Gioia del Colle) ** 215th Fighter Squadron (EAF Trapani) ** 216th "Moelita" Fighter Squadron (EAF Luqa) Irish Air District * 105th "Hibernia" Fighter Group ** 217th "Leinster" Fighter Squadron (EAF Casement) ** 218th "Connacht" Fighter Squadron (EAF Casement) ** 219th "Ulster" Fighter Squadron (EAF Casement) ** 220th "Munster" Fighter Squadron (EAF Casement) Iberian Air District (covering Spain and Portugal) * 106th "Iberia" Fighter Group Swedish Air District * 107th “Kvenland“ Fighter Group Greek Air District * 108th “Hellenia” Fighter Group Danish Air District * 109th “” Fighter Group Finnish Air District * 110th “” Fighter Group Austrian Air District * 111th “Noricum” Fighter Group Balkan Air District * 112th “Dalmatia” Fighter Group Polish Air District * 113th “ “ Fighter Group Central Air District (Czech Republic, Slovakia) * 114th “ “ Fighter Group Hungarian Air District * 115th “Pannonia” Fighter Group Swiss Air District * 116th “Helvetica” Fighter Group Romanian Air District * 117th “Dacia” Fighter Group Bulgarian Air District * 118th “Moesia” Fighter GroupCategory:European Federation